Accurately locating a wireless communications device indoors or in a venue (e.g., shop or shopping mall, stadium, parking, building, enterprise, factory). has a number of applications. Most solutions today use Bluetooth, WiFi, UWB (Ultra-WideBand), cameras or motion sensors. But all of these solutions have drawbacks, e.g., typical accuracy is no better than 5 m.